Is He The One?
by prettylittleliarslover
Summary: AU. What happens if Aria and Ezra both suck at relationships and end up on the MTV show Are You the One? Other SHIPS involved! No A involved. Also, the characters don't all live in Rosewood and Hanna and Aria are the only girls from there. They don't know Spencer, Emily or Ali before the show. For a full list of the rules for this game go to and check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Are You the One?**

Aria's POV

I can't believe that this is actually happening! I, Aria Montgomery, was chosen by _the_ MTV to be on a new reality show to win love and money. Who wouldn't want to be on a show like this? I'm so happy that they picked Hanna to come too, at least now I won't be totally alone. Although, I heard that another person from Rosewood was chosen as well and I am not looking forward to living in a House for 3 months with him or her.

"ARIA!" Hanna screamed into my ear, which made me snap out of my own thoughts. "Which dress should I bring? The blue strapless or the black body con one?" I was still lost in my thoughts of what my life is going to be like for the summer so I vaguely heard Hanna talking. "Um, I think that the black one with a bright shoe will show your perfect match what you're like a lot better than the blue one."

"Oh Aria, what would I do without you?" Hanna says, as she continues to go through her closet picking out clothes for the summer. She throws in a lot of sexy lingerie and bikinis. A lot more than me, should I have packed more sexy pieces from my wardrobe? "Hanna, why are you packing things that you would take on your honeymoon?" I asked, it's not like she's going to sleep with someone after only knowing them for three months, unless she plans to.

"Aria, you can't know if a guy is the one unless you have sex with him, you have to see if you are sexually compatible." Of course Hanna views sex as a factor to base a relationship on. "Hanna, I think that knowing someone on an intellectual level is far more important that knowing how their body moves, if they are the one then it shouldn't be an issue." She ignores me and starts to pack condoms in her bag next to her lingerie. Maybe she's right, maybe I need to push myself out of my comfort zone and pack sexy stuff to get someone's attention. The guys at this house will only be looking at one thing before they show interest, what us girls look like.

An hour later I trudge up the stairs exhausted from helping Hanna pack and go through my own suitcase. I start pulling out some things I know I won't need and place more sexy pieces from my wardrobe. I know that in the morning after I stop for coffee before picking up Hanna on the way to the airport that I will have to stock up on Condoms and refill my birth control.

Ezra's POV

Tomorrow morning I am boarding a plane to the tropical island of Puerto Rico to be on the new reality show Are You the One? from MTV. I am hoping to meet my perfect girl. I have not had the best luck in relationships and hope that whoever my perfect girl is will overlook my past relationship issues. I was previously engaged to my college girlfriend Jackie Molina for a year and we were just starting to plan the wedding when I walked in on her sleeping with some guy and I haven't seen her in person since then. I mailed her all of her stuff and never looked back.

Now at the ripe age of 29 I'm nervous that once I hit the big 3-0 that I will never find the right girl for me. I just hope that the people on this show are close to my age, because last time I check MTV was for teenagers and young adults. I have half of my suitcase packed with books and a journal to write in each night, I may find the one, and I don't want to forget any moment about how we fall in love.

I think I'm going to call it a night, seeing as I have an early flight tomorrow.

…...

This is going to be a bad day I can already feel it. I woke up late so I had to skip my morning coffee run and race my car down the highway to the airport to make my flight on time. I quickly park and stand on the long line at JFK International Airport to go through security and 45 minutes prior to my flight I make it to my gate. I have just enough time to grab something to eat and a coffee to wake myself up. I sit around the gate sipping my coffee when I see the most gorgeous girl sit a few rows ahead of me; she appears to be with her friend who is wide-awake while she is struggling to stay awake. She looks adorable in her sweats and The Fray t-shirt.

Wait. Why am I looking at this girl when I am about to go meet my perfect match? Before I know it I am boarding my flight and take off on my way to meet my true love. I close my eyes and before I know it I am drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later I hear the announcement that the plane is starting its decent. I stretch as best I can in my economy seat and look out the window to see the most crystal clear blue waters I have ever seen. I quickly jump out of my seat as soon as they open the door to the plane and grab my overhead bag so I can go find my luggage. I walk down the stairs and across the tarmac at the tiny airport into the building that housed customs and where I would be able to pick up my luggage.

An hour later I am walking out of the airport and spot a driver holding my name as well as the name of a girl on a sign. I see that he is chatting with the girl and when she turned around I thought I just met my soul mate. She is gorgeous, long wavy blonde hair with a smile that is brighter than the sun. I walk up to her and introduce myself to her as the driver takes our bags and heads towards a town car to presumably take us to the house. She speaks before I can even introduce myself. "Hi my name is Alison DiLaurentis."

**Please Review. Let me know if you want me to continue this story or not. If you have any ideas or requests leave it in the review thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Are You the One?**

**Also, yes, this is an Ezria story. It will take a few chapters to get there, but they are Aria and Ezra. They are meant to be together. **

Aria POV

Hanna and I slowly dragged ourselves off of the plane that just landed in Puerto Rico. We met up with our driver who took us to the most amazing house. It looked like we were living in a castle! As we enter the gates I see that others have arrived and were already drinking and talking in the pool. I see a few guys but I spot one girl that I know I will not be getting along with. I can't believe that the show let such a bitch come here. Her name is Alison DiLaurentis. Alison, Hanna and I were all best friends in high school and were up until senior year when she told my mom about my dad's affair, so that ended our friendship pretty quickly.

I scan the others and notice a girl who looked like she was a swimmer because of how muscular she was and a girl who felt the need to carry around a heavy looking book while in this gorgeous paradise. I stepped out of the car while adjusting my shorts and everyone squeals when they see new people arriving. Two of the guys came over to hug us while grabbing our bags and heading inside. I learned that one of them was Toby and the other was Riley. Riley, in my opinion, should have been my perfect match right then and there. He was gorgeous, gentleman like, and he had on a bracelet that read a quote from my favorite novel, To Kill a Mocking Bird.

I took in the spacious house as we walked to the bedroom, only to discover that there was one giant bed for all of us to share. I guess that's the best way to get to know people quickly. I touched up my makeup before grabbing Hanna and running to the deck where everyone else was, including Riley.

However, before I could even do that, Hanna dragged us to the drink table and mixed us a cocktail from the various alcoholic beverages sitting on the island in the kitchen. I make my way outside and immediately head over to talk to Rile while Hanna went to talk to Mike. Wait. Mike? What was he doing here?

"Mike!" I yell before he turns around and smiles at me. I haven't seen him in a few months since he went back to college at Penn State. "Mike, what are you doing here? I thought that you were on a study abroad thing?" He was supposed to be heading to Amsterdam to study how drugs impact teens, as he wanted to be an addiction counselor.

"Hey sis. No I was supposed to but then I was told that I was picked to be on the show. I guess I will be seeing a lot more of my little sister this summer than I anticipated." Mike always called me his little sister because I was shorter than him, even though I was two years older than him. I gave him a hug and walked back to Riley so I could get to know him.

"So what's your story?" I ask him. "What story? You mean my life story?" I nod and he proceeds. "Well, I grew up in the shadows of my older sisters and I didn't follow in my family's footsteps when I went to a different college than everyone in my family. I went to Berkley College of Music where I majored in music writing and minored in guitar. Now, I am looking for a job in L.A. while keeping myself afloat by working at Coffee Bean, it's like a Starbucks but better." I intently listen as he goes on and on about his hobbies and I slowly start to see that he is a total jerk. He told me he dumped his girlfriend who came to him crying after she found out she was pregnant and he moved away the next day.

I excused myself to go into the house and grab myself another drink when I spot Hanna making out with some guy on the couch. He's cute but I didn't really think that he was her typical boyfriend type. He had on dark colors, unlike Hanna's bright floral dress, and his hair was a little longer than most guys. He also had on a beanie and jeans. How can he wear that when it's so hot here?

I quietly walk outside without disturbing them to find a few girls sitting in a circle laughing about something one of the guys was doing by the grill on the other side of the yard. I walk over and take a seat next to a tall brunette who was telling a story about her family. "And it turns out that she only wanted to have his baby so that he wouldn't leave her for a younger girl. My sister is such an idiot, I am so glad that he kissed me and she saw. If he hadn't he wouldn't have gotten his ass dumped." I hear the end of the story, but I assume that this girl and her sister do not get along well.

"Where are my manners? Spencer Hastings, attorney at law." She says as she puts out her hand for a shake. I ignore it and grab her for a hug. If we are going to be living together in close quarters we might as well get super close. "I couldn't help but overhear the end of your story. Do you and your sister not have a good relationship?" I ask, hoping to learn more about the other girls in the house. "Yeah, I was always compared to my sister so I try not to come around to my family much. I am obviously not the favorite in the house. So when I got a job in New York City, I couldn't pass it. It's far enough away from home that I wont run into my parents, and that's all I really want."

At least I am not the only one with a screwed up family. I let my mind drift as I look at the guys over by the grill. I have such a great idea. I whisper into Spencer's, the girl who was just speaking, ear. She nods and passes it along. Slowly we all make our way up behind the boys and one by one we push them all into the pool next to where they were standing. We all run upstairs as soon as the boys show a thirst for revenge and before we knew it everyone was being attacked with cold water in the main lobby of the house. This continued on until we were all sitting on the floor laughing. The only thing that interrupted us was the host of the show, Ryan Devlin, who walked in just when we were having the time of our life.

"Hey guys, I see that you are all getting to know each other, I just wanted to let you know that there is a competition tomorrow and the top three winners will go on a date to a mystery location. I highly recommend thinking about whom you want to pair up with tonight. Remember whom you chose might just go with you to the truth booth. The only true way to know if someone is your perfect match. I will see you all tomorrow." Bye Ryan we all say simultaneously, and we begin to get up and clean up our gigantic house-wide mess. I don't know whom I want to pair up with as long as its not Mike or Riley I am sure that it will fine.

**Please Review! This story will be updated once a week after this chapter and it will probably be uploaded on Friday or Saturday.**


End file.
